The Prank War
by Geech42
Summary: Fred. George. Sirus. James. Prankwar. What will happen? Well Marauder and Twin Epicness thats what. R&R Please.
1. Prolouge

There was something about the map that Wormtail and Moony didn't know about. It was that in their Fifth year James and Sirus put sometime turner dust on the map.

If someone committed their 500th prank with the map and if the prank involved Severus Snape then James and Sirus exactly as they were when they put the charmed dust on would be brought to an alternate universe with the other pranksters.

The alternate Universe was called Marauder World. There were people from both time periods there. Both group would get a copy of the map and an invisibility cloak. They would start in a prank war. Dumbledore would judge. Then they would go back to the exact moment when they left.

*Only James Sirus and the other people left their own world. The other people were Alternate-Universe-People.


	2. Supplies

Fred and George were just congratulating themselves when it happened. They were suddenly not in the dungeons but the great hall. James and Sirus felt the same sensation but were excited because they knew they were to be in a prank war.

"Sirus and …. Harry?" George asked

"I'm Sirus but how do you now me?" Sirus asked

"We stayed over your house this summer. Didn't we Harry?" Fred said looking and James

"I'm James," James said "and why were you at Sirus' house?"

"Because it is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Wait, did say James? Are you like, the dead James?" Fred asked

"You have some explaining to do." James said

And so James and Sirus explained the prank war and Fred and George explained the future to James and Sirus. Suddenly the materials appeared in front of them. James and Sirus had no idea what they were getting and this was what appeared in front of them.

Butterbeer

Firewhisky

Toilet paper

2 Marauder's Map

4 Wands

2 Invisibility Cloaks

2 Knives like Sirus'

A bucket of Slime

2 Bags of Acid pops

2 Bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans

Cockroach Cluster

Love potion

Cool they all said. Then they decided that there would fifteen rounds and you had to do at least one prank a round. Also you got refills after every five pranks.

Then the decided to explain to each other who appeared on the map.


	3. People from James and Sirus' Time

Both Fred&George and James&Sirus wrote a list of who appeared from their time period.

This was James and Sirus' list:

**Severus Snape: **Kid who loves Lily Evans. Greasy and poor. Hangs out with future death-eaters. Good at potions. Half-Blood. Sworn Enemy. Just not a nice guy.

**Bertha Jorkins: **Gossiper. Not smart. She can't keep her mouth shut. Can't wait to tell news. She has no common sense. Easy to prank. But make sure she doesn't know it is you.

**Horace Slughorn: **Loves to keep tings for himself. Loves teacher's pets. Picks successful students. Annoying. Old. Has something he doesn't want to reveal. Has a hidden stock of Felix Felicous and a wine rack.

**Lucius Malfoy:** Pureblood. Rich. Snotty. Prefect. Teachers pet. Terrible Keeper. Goody two shoes. Tattle tail. Doesn't know shield charm.

**Minerva McGonagall: **Old. Strict but nice. Animagus. Awesome at transfiguration. Has a crush on Dumbledore. Doesn't pick favorites. Loves Quiddich. Competive with Slughorn for Gryffindor verse Slitherin. 

**Frank Longbottom:** Smart and nice. Fat. Heavy. Good at DADA. Wants to work for ministry of magic. Awesome at herbology. Loves cupcakes. Likes Alice Little*. Patient. Don't want him mad at you.

*Alice Little is really Alice Longbottom.

Fred and George read it over.

"Hey, we know Snape. He teaches potions. And he is a Ruddy Moron." George said

"Really," Sirus said

"Out of curiosity, is he married?" James asked

"Nope," Fred said "Single."

James did a little dance and high-fived Sirus.

Then Fred and George started their list.


	4. People from Fred and Georges time

This was Fred and Georges List.

**Dolores Umbridge:** Most evil women ever. Hates Kids. Loves Cats. Sucks up to the Minister of Magic. Not good. Just a bad person. **"Hint-can't get rid of swamps."**

**Marcus Flint:** Slytherin Quiddich captain. Mean. We don't like him.

**Draco Malfoy:** Enemy to Harry Potter. Lucius Malfoy's son.

Future Death Eater. Loves Snape. Hates Muggle-borns. Brat.

**Argus Filch:** Care-taker. Hates kids. Squib. Has this cat he loves. They are a package so they both come. Cat's name is .

**Percy Weasly:** Our brother. Prefect. Head boy. Traitor to the ministry. Follows the rules. Know it all.

**Montague: **Slytherin. Annoying. Quidditch guy.

"Wow," James said "This will be fun." A scary grin spreading across his and Sirus' faces


	5. Round one

Round One was beginning.

James and Sirus decided to start with Mrs. Norris. Fred and George would go for Snape.

James had the toilet paper and Sirus the Butterbeer. With the map levitating in front of them they saw Mrs. Norris in front of them. She came closer and closer until she was 2 feet in front of them. "Patrificus Totalus" James muttered. Mrs. Norris was immobile. Sirus poured the Butterbeer on her and James coated her in toilet paper.

They carried the limp cat to were they knew Filch would appear in a minute. They waited under the invisibility cloak and watched as a look of horror appeared on filch's face.

They waited till he stormed away muttering about peeves to start laughing.

"They don't have a chance." Sirus said

"We _are _the Marauders" James said

Fred and George sneaked along to the dungeons where they knew the teenage Snape was. They had sneaked some love potion into the fire whiskey.

They walked up to Snape and George said "Here, have some Fire whiskey, we nicked it from Slughorn's private cupboard."

Snape grabbed it from George's hand looking doubtful. He drank deeply. Fred knew it worked when Snape started flatting his hair and fixing his robes.

They lead him to were Umbridge was waiting out-side. Snape walked confidently over to her and kissed her full in the mouth.

He put so much force into it that she was knocked over. He didn't stop but continued on ever more passionately.

To the twin's surprise Umbridge didn't force Snape away.

"Probably never been snogged before." Fred laughed

"Yeah," George agreed, "Look at teenage Snape snogging 75 year old Umbridge that's totally going to win."


	6. authors note

The winner of each round will be announced in the next chapter before the beginning of the next round.

Thanks to all those readers out there. Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

P.S. Review


	7. Round two

James, Sirus, Fred, and George were waiting in front of Dumbledore. He was going to decide who won the first round. Finally Dumbledore spoke.

"Pranksters, he said, "you both had great pranks..."

"Cut to the chase," Fred said

"Alright," Dumbledore said smiling with the familiar twinkle in his eye, "the winner of round one is Fred and George! James yours and Sirus' was very good," he said addressing the stunned marauders, "but come on Snape snogging Umbridge?

That was pure genius."

"That's what they did? That _is_ good! I mean how old is Umbridge like 200?" Sirus exclaimed

Round Two

Bertha Jorkins was walking down the hallway having just written a nasty piece of gossip in the girl's bathroom. Suddenly a box appeared in front of her. The nametag said "Bertha". Fred was hidden behind bertha he had made the box appear earlier and he and George put the cockroach cluster in it and they tired to make it look as much as chocolate as possible.

Bertha opened the box and saw 20 pieces of "Chocolate" in side. (There were 5 cockroaches in each clump.) She picked one up and popped it into her mouth. She then dropped the box and ran to the bathrooms. The boy's bathroom was closer so she ran in there. Marcus Flint had just started to pee when he got puked upon by Bertha. Fred and George collapsed into silent fits of laughter

Percy Weasley was in his dorm studying.

As soon as Sirus saw the dot labeled Percy Weasley move out of the dormitory, he grabbed his knife, and crept to the dormitory that Percy had just locked, followed closely by James. After James herd the door click open he walked passed James and chucked the bucket of slime he was holding all over the room. When it was nice and covered they crept out and relocked the door.

When Percy returned and saw his dormitory he screamed, (because he sat on his slime covered bed.) Started yelling he was head boy and that he was going to deduct 500 points from the house of the prankster and then stormed out to go find Dumbledore.

Who do you think should win this round? I can't decide. PLEASE tell me!


	8. Round Three

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. **

The two groups of excited pranksters stood before Dumbledore once more. Fred and George could barley contain there glee at the thought of the marauders faces when they would win again.

James and Sirus had a more somber expression. They were confident but also scared at the prospect of losing against two "amateurs".

"And round two goes to … James and Sirus!" said Dumbledore

The twins could only stare gaping at Dumbledore. They had thought their prank was pure genius.

"Sorry guys," Dumbledore kindly said "but your prank was little too gross for me. And watching Percy's reaction was just priceless. No go on the score is tied at one all."

An oblivious Lucius Malfoy was walking down the corridor alone. James and Sirus were suddenly walking right next to him. He tried to walk faster but they soon caught up. He tried to shove them but they soon came right back. And before he knew it they shoved him into a broom cupboard.

In side Malfoy tried to kick and shove and scream but James locked the door and Sirus shouted "Silencio" casting a silencing charm on Malfoy from through the keyhole.

They performing very advanced magic James made a potion go through the door and it was dumped on Malfoy's head.

The Potion was a mixture of Firewhisky and another liquid that transfigured what it touched depending on the ingredients. (The Firewhisky was just for stickiness.)

After safely hiding themselves under the invisibility cloak James and Sirus unlocked the cupboard and got rid of the silencing charm. They also put a mirror in front of Malfoy so he could see his transformation.

"AAAAAAHHHHH" he screamed horrified. He looked nothing like himself anymore. He had red hair; freckles and his robes were shabby and stick from the Firewhisky. He looked exactly like a Weasley.

"That was the best!" Sirus happily shouted, while doing a fist pump.

"Yeah! Did you see the look on his face?" asked James.

Meanwhile Fred and George had their own prank planned out. All they had to do was wait for Montague to appear. They got out their wands and the Acid Pops.

Suddenly Fred saw him at the end of the corridor. After pointing it out to George they got ready.

With a non-verbal spell George sent the blue pops right at Montague. They hit all parts of his body and when George took them off there was a blue dot that had been burned in there with the acid.

It took Montague a couple seconds to notice he had blue dots all over him. Fred and George had made sure it would not hurt him. He saw them at the end of the corridor and ran after them.

Fred and George lost him with their invisibility cloak. Though he was still screaming after them.


	9. Round Four

There they were repeating the now familiar scene. The two groups would stand in front of Dumbledore and wait for the verdict. Neither group was overly confident now since both had now realized what worthy opponents the other team was.

Dumbledore stood impassive loving the moments of suspense before the verdict was given. Though he hated the moment when the losing team had looks of disappointment on their faces before they hid it.

"And the winner of round three is James and Sirius" said Dumbledore shouting the names. James and Sirius high-fived.

"The Marauders win again baby!" shouted Sirius while James just laughed out loud in relief.

George and Fred had a quick silent exchange. They both knew they were going to up their game if they wanted to beat the Marauders.

"The Score is two, one Marauders," said Dumbledore. "Wait just a moment boys," he said addressing Fred and George "Look boys, I know you must feel discouraged but you still have a great chance. We haven't even started round four yet. So please don't give up"

Fred and George only looked more upset at this and Dumbledore immediately regretted trying to give them a pep talk. From being a teacher so long he should have know that people always think the opposite of what you tell them in a pep talk.

So Fred and George ran back to rejoin the war.

Fred and George weren't going down that easily. So there they were calmly waiting for their next victim.

There he was. An unsuspecting Frank Longbottom was walking down the corridor.

And suddenly there was a flash of light and Frank hit the ground after being knocked unconscious by Fred's Stunning Spell. And then with another flash of light a permanent sticking charm was placed on poor old Frank.

James and Sirus were back to their old Swagger now that they were winning even if it was only by one. And their next prank was gold. And boy were they happy that they weren't in the real world.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office when she heard a knock on her door. The twins walked in with very innocent expressions on their faces.

And soon Sirus was confusing her with rapid transfiguration questions. And James was slipping the love potion in her drink. Then they both walked calmly out of her office.

A little while later McGonagall went right up to Dumbledore. And she planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. And Dumbledore pulled away choking. "Minerva?"


End file.
